The present invention relates to an improved system of mounting idler roller assemblies in continuous belt conveyor systems.
Despite all efforts to prevent ingress of water, dirt and dust into the bearings on which idler rollers are mounted for rotation such substances, nevertheless, gain entry and frequently cause bearing failure. Such failure may result in overheating of the bearing affected to the extent that a fire is caused, an especially serious hazard when the conveyor is being used underground, for example in a coal mine.
A bearing failure generally requires that the conveyor line be halted till the particular idler roller assembly can be replaced, which may be inconvenient and cause substantial losses in production. Furthermore such bearing failures are frequently not noticed for some time during which the roller will be in an increasinly dangerous condition, ultimately, as mentioned above being the likely cause of a fire.
A method of automatically removing a roller with a failed bearing away from the conveyor belt would therefore be advantageous both from the point of view of safety and also of productivity, since it would enable the roller to be changed at a convenient opportunity.